1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile base assembly having wheels for supporting equipment for movement over a support surface and, more specifically, to an anchor mechanism for lifting the wheels from the support surface and anchoring the assembly to the support surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile base frames are well known to those skilled in the art for transporting heavy or awkward equipment. A typical mobile frame comprises a frame having wheels or some form of rolling mechanism attached to the frame to facilitate movement. The equipment is secured to the frame and is easily moved between locations because of the wheels attached to the frame. One of the problems encountered in developing a mobile frame is anchoring the mobile frame once the mobile frame is moved to a new location.
Prior art mechanisms have been developed to serve the purpose of anchoring mobile base frames. Brakes have been developed, such as are commonly employed on wheelchairs, in which a metal rod is clamped down laterally across one or more of the wheels. Still, other mechanisms have been developed for immobilizing wheeled contraptions by preventing wheel rotation. Such devices are very effective but have some drawbacks. In particular, if the frame is employed in a wet or corrosive environment, it would extend the life of the wheels to lift them off the floor. In addition, when using the frame under a heavy load for extended periods, it might prevent wheel damage to shift the weight off the wheels onto a more dispensable load-bearing mechanism.
As a result, there is a need in the art for a floor stop for a mobile base utilizing a lever to extend a stopping arm, thereby locking the base and, if desired, raising the wheels of a mobile frame off the ground.